heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Metamemory
one of the four individuals who is in the middle between the evolution of good and evil with the power to control memories. History Be as long winded as you want here. This is your character back story. You can add sub categories within it and break it up into periods of youth or years of their life. Go nuts. Just try to keep it looking clean and formatted. Theme in history You could put that your character has had one issue that kept recurring for as long as he can remember if you think it sticks out and needs to be said. Physical Description Alexander is around six feet and one inch tall. He has short, shiny black hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He has a mesomorphic build and is in peak condition. He is both intimidating and attractive. Casual Cloths Favorite Shirt? Pants, maybe? What makes them feel comfortable, or at least what do they where when they are not working? Business Cloths On the job clothes? business suit? Samurai armor? Stealth gear? Military uniform? Alter Ego Outfit What does he or she wear when parading around and helping/harming people. Assuming that they dress up at all. If not then you can comment this section out. Personality Trever is a smart and skilled young man with a motivation of change he fights for the weak and outcasts however isn't above killing. he had a tough life while young and always going though the battle between good and evil but is in the middle to make up for it he was more of alone wolf and doesn't usually fight with others. but on some occasions he has fought with others like him (ether the same race or similar story). Key Traits *Risk-Taking (Hidden Trait) *Seriousness (Both persona's) *Nonconformity (Both persona's) *Altruism (Hidden Trait) Positive Traits *Ambitious (Both Persona's) *Courageous (Hidden Trait) *Perseveres (Both Persona's) *Open-minded (Hidden Trait) Negative Traits *Distant (Both Persona's) *Secretive (Both Persona's) *Deceiving (Both Persona's) False Traits *Cynicism *Egotism *Narcissism Powers Hypermnesia: Trever can remember thing faster the humans and a super computer he can hold a vast ton of memories to the point he can survive a mental strain and is protected from getting memories controlled by another source. Memory Manipulation: Trever can control the memories of others or himself he dose not have to touch his victims but it's similar to telepathy. he could give, copy,steal,lock,alter,remove,restore and destroy memories. Memory Manifestation: Trever can create object copy powers and skills of others by remembering them (via though seeing them or copying/absorbing their memories) he could even use them in combos or to create something all new together. he can also gain the experience of the memories he's copied/took from as well as removing their past experience (powers and skills). healing/restore: he can healing himself and others from injuries or illness and fix any damage object. Negation: can negate any attack he remembers self adaption: his body can adapt to anything after receiving the experience Training Based Powers: Psychic based , his fighting self taught/any thing he remembers [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_State Peak Human State]- (Level 7) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Speed Peak Human Speed] (Level 7) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Stamina Peak Human Stamina] (Level 5) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Sensory_System Peak Human Sensory System] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Durability Peak Human Durability](Level 6) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Intelligence Peak Human Intelligence] (Level 7) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Accuracy Peak Human Accuracy] (Level 6) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility Peak Human Agility] (Level 5) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Healing Peak Human Healing] (Level 7) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Reflexes Peak Human Reflexes] (Level 6) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Flexibility Peak Human Flexibility] (Level 4) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Combat Peak Human Combat] (Level 7) [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Arts Martial Arts Master]- (Level 7) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Arts_Intuition Martial Arts Intuition] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tae_Kwon_Do Tae Kwon Do] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aikido Aikido] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jujitsu Jujitsu] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninjutsu Ninjutsu] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capoeira Capoeira] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muay_Thai Muay Thai Kickboxing] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxing Boxing] [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Intuition Mechanical Intuition]- (Level 5) [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Intuition Business Intuition]- (Level 5) Magic Based Technology Based Mutation Based Equipment Weaknesses Trevor can't create anything if can't remember it. He can control memories of non living things (i.e. machines) Trivia *he's a fan of the book the giver category: Human category: Good category: Needs picture category: Blue Eyes category: Black Hair